


Just Can't Miss

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Dream Concert, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The happiness in your caress no rabbit's foot can bring."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Dream Concert performance of "Tonight," in which Junsu's necklace is noticeably askew. Betaed by Eliza. Title and summary from the song "Good Luck Charm", most famously performed by Elvis Presley.

Yoochun's lips are hot and soft in the hollow of Junsu's throat, a sharp contrast to the cold metal of the necklace that's supposed to be hanging there. Junsu's eyes close at the sensation.

"Chunnie," he murmurs, but he's not pulling away.

"For luck," Yoochun answers, slides up to his adam's apple, and they're due on stage in a few minutes, anyone could look over and see them, Junsu should be warming up, Yoochun should be warming up.

Yoochun reaches his mouth, and Junsu pulls them further into the shadows, drags Yoochun closer. They can spare a moment.

For luck.


End file.
